Yona
Yona (ヨナYona) is one of the main Cures of Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure! and originally of “Akatsuki no Yona” Yona is 16 years old; Yona is the sole princess of Kingdom of Kouka. Yona is appears to be a cute, but a serious and lonely girl, at first, she was very confident that dreams are never come true, and must be accepted the cruel reality. But Megumi eventually opens her eyes. Her mother was killed by robbers when she was young, leaving her father King Il to raise her up with Son Hak and Soo-won. She is the reincarnation of Hiryuu, the first king of the Kingdom of Kouka. Over time though, she seems to have developed feelings for Hak. Yona’s dream is to be more independent and become strong enough to fight and protect herself, protecting her country and her people. Yona's alter ego is Cure Lotus (キュア ロータス Kyua Rōtasu); she is the Cure of Purity. She primarily uses the fists as a fork in right arm and knife in left arm in combat. Her Cosplay forms are Homura Akemi (暁美ほむら, Akemi Homura) and Patty Fleur (パティ フルール Pati Furuuru), with her Cosplay Dress-Up. Her Manga Spirit is Toriko. Her catchphrase is “Tori, Tori, Tori, Toriko!” (トリ、トリ、トリ、トリコ!). Appearance: In her civilian form, Yona has purple eyes and dark pink hair, her outfit is made up of a white gown and a red vest with dark burgundy borderlines and a light pink sash tied around her waist. She often wears a cape with a hood to hide her full appearance, particularly her red hair. She is also never seen without the same pair of elegant, long earrings. While in Hanakotoba High School, she has a red school's uniform with a white necktie, which consists of a white shirt, a red jacket, and a red skirt. Into Dragon Queen in movie only, Yona gains dragon horns above her head, long flaming ears, and slit pupils while her irises became red. Her body becomes red scales, the red flame is at the tip of her tail, and her appearance is look like an anthropomorphic red dragon. As Cure Lotus, she had a bit muscular body and with somewhat messy pink hair with two lotus flower in the head. She has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. She wearing a tight muscle pink jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex pink cargo pants and skirt with pockets on the legs, dark red knee-high boots, a black belt, a tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle pink sleeveless vest with a lotus motif both tucked in, and a red arm band on her left arm. When enraged, Cure Lotus's appearance becomes more animalistic and vicious. Her canine teeth appear longer and sharper, her eyes become blurry, her face gets tighter, her veins bulge and twitch, and her muscles expand and tighten up more than usual. Personality: Yona is very adaptable, has a sweet demeanor, and has a strong sense of conviction. On her journey, she shows an absolutely willingness to learn, but she can still be idealistic even if she realizes that something is harder than it sounds. She can be selfish and demanding of others in her pursuits, which is first noted when Yoon scolds her for not thanking him for taking care of Hak, though she shows appreciation of others through her travels. Early life: Yona is the sole princess and heir of the Kouka Kingdom. Her mother was assassinated when she was young, leaving her in the care of her kind and loving father, Emperor Il. Throughout her life in sixteen years, Yona grew up without a care in the world; never knowing of strife or unhappiness, save for her mother's death. As she was the princess, she was forbidden to go outside for her safety. Despite living inside, she remained oblivious to the affairs of the country or even to the happenings in the palace. Parallel Worlds Arc Otaku Town Arc Forbidden Love Truth Arc Lucky Star Arc Relationships: Emperor Il: Yona and her father share a very close relationship though at times, she thinks of him as a coward because of his dislike to use a weapon. As she is his only child, she is spoiled and can get anything she wants. After she witnesses her father’s death, she deeply regrets not being able to say thank you to him. Hak: Hak is her childhood friend she has been showing some signs that she is developing some feelings for him. Momozono Nanami: Nanami is Yona’s rival since childhood. Yona is not very friendly towards Nanami, she’s argues often with her, but later Nanami eventually opens her eyes by hitting a punch in the face. Soo-Won: He is Yona’s cousin since childhood. Honda Tohru: Yona is her mentor and friend. Nike Lemercier: Yona is very jealous and envious towards Nike, because Nike has sisters and parents are livings, yet Yona is an only child and to be orphaned. Aino Megumi: She is Yona’s partner and her Happiness Charge counterpart. Since she became her partner, Yona does not seem attracted and to be friendly to Megumi and prefers to stay back at times for fear of being invaded by her partner. She hides to spy and she gets mad when someone gets too close to Yona. However, she did not forget her romantic feelings to Seiji because she is likely that Megumi has just developed a sense of friendship towards Yona. Although her feelings are clearly revealed later, Megumi began to worry about of Yona, and admit that she loved her sincerely; she seeks to help up her and tries to protect as best she can, and when Yona had learned that Hak will be killed if she did not join Soo-Won, after her defeat, she "turns to evil" and become Black Lotus. She takes advantage of the sleep of Megumi with the state of fatigue due the injuries, "violating her privacy and kiss her." This is where Yona shows us a dark side: realizing that Megumi is aware of her actions, she attacking and sexually assaulting Megumi in an attempt to force her to hate her. She is dejected and wounded by Yona's betrayal, she metamorphose completely and becomes possessive and obsessive. Megumi became Yandere Lovely destroys everything in her path and seems endowed with madness. She was finally during her fight against Cure Lovely she regains consciousness. She finally understands that Yona had the same common with she (her broken heart with Soo-Won, and her feelings towards Hak) and eventually to forgive for having betrayed her. She realizing that Megumi loved with Seiji, and Yona loved with Hak. Transformations: Cure Lotus (キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yona. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Dream Flower, she says of “Flower! And! Dreams!” (花！と！夢！Hana! To! Yume!). Her red hair became pink hair with a two lotus flowers appeared on the head. As she transforms, She wearing a tight muscle pink jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex pink cargo pants and skirt with pockets on the legs, dark red knee-high boots, a black belt, a tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle pink sleeveless vest with a lotus motif both tucked in, and a red arm band on her left arm, and she dancing round and round, her chest rebounds, and then she jumps on a giant lotus. Lotus's appearance becomes more animalistic and vicious. Her canine teeth appear longer and sharper, her eyes become blurry, and her face gets tighten. Cure Lotus has the superhuman strength, with culinary attacks; her physical attack is very powerful. She is also immune to the effects of miasma or that would otherwise cause great pain to normal humans. Homura Akemi (暁美ほむら, Akemi Homura) is one of the two Cosplay Dress Up, Cure Lotus can use. Patty Fleur (パティ フルール Pati Furuuru): is one of the two Cosplay Dress Up, that Cure Lotus can use. Cherubim Lotus (ケルビムロータス Kerubimu Rōtasu): is her ultimate form of Cure Lotus, in the episode 35. She’s like a beautiful Angel, with lotus petals-like wings. Black Lotus (ブラック ロータス Burakku Rōtasu): Is Cure Lotus’s evil form before to become her evil clone after divided into two parts. Dragon Queen (竜の女王 Ryū no joō): In the movie of Hana to Yume Pretty Cure!: The Dragon Queen’s rebirth. When Cure Lotus is affected by the curse, she transform into a Dragon Queen. She had a red dragon tail and a two dragon horns, three red flames above her head, a collar-like red flame around her, an elf ears, claws, and her personality changes also. She became more cruel and violent. Attacks: Dragon Nail Punch (ドラゴンネイルパンチ Doragon Neiru Panchi): Is her main and signature attack, Cure Lotus can create a punch so powerful that it can easily break through concrete and steel, and knock out even extremely powerful enemies. After building up power in her arm the red dragon around of her arm, she unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves. By straining her muscle arm even more she can land more hits in the same instant; the power increases immensely with every additional hit. She likens the effect to a hammer repeatedly striking a nail, hence the name of the technique. Trident Fork (トライデント フォーク Toraidento Fōku): The first of Cure Lotus’s sub-attacks, she forms her left hand into a 'claw' position, and a fork appears. With Cure Lotus' strength she can easily pierce into enemies with her Trident Fork is somehow extremely sharp, able pierce through stone and steel. Blade Knife (ブレイド ナイフ Bureido Naifu): The second of Cure Lotus's sub-attacks. Her right hand into a 'chopping' position a knife appears. Then quickly cut them with her Blade Knife, which has been shown to be able to cleanly cut through enemies. The Blade Knife is somehow extremely sharp, able to cut through stone and steel. Dragon Nail Gun (ドラゴンネイルガン Doragon Neiru Gan): The evolved form of the Lotus Nail Punch. Cure Lotus developed a technique in which several Hits are released as one single Hit, resulting in an attack that is faster, more piercing and more powerful than the standard Dragon Nail Punch. By combining the cutting ability of her Blade Knife and Trident Fork to the piercing strength in Dragon Nail Gun, she creates a powerful attack, capable of causing considerable damage. When she first used the technique against her target, the target took the hits as high as 60-hits. Trident Fork Shield (トライデント フォーク シールド Toraidento Fōku Shīrudo): Cure Lotus’s defensive move, she developed her Trident Fork into a defensive move. After making an arch over her head and then quickly making a horizontal arch in front of her, she creates a fork of her arm, acting as a shield capable of stopping attacks from creatures with high capture levels. The major drawback is that it requires a lot of stamina to maintain the shield. Pierce Trident Fork (ピアース トライデント フォーク Piāsu Toraidento Fōku): An upgraded version of Trident Fork, her energy released subconsciously is portrayed as fork pierce towards the target. Flying Blade Knife (フライング ブレイド ナイフ Furaingu Bureido Naifu): An upgraded version of Blade Knife, her energy released subconsciously, and knife flying towards the target. Spiraling Sphere Nail Punch (螺旋丸釘パンチ Rasengan Kugi Panchi): A combine attack with Cure Narcissus, this attack is to rotate a large amount of power in the palm of her hand so as to form a perfect sphere, then Cure Lotus building up power in her arm, she unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the sphere send to the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal and crush the target. Pinky Love Nail Punch (ピンキーラブネイルパンチ Pinkī Rabu Neiru Panchi) - Her combine finisher with Cure Lovely, where Lovely uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of the summoned heart, and then Lotus and Lovely building up power in their arms, they unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit to the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal and crush the target, and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. Shining Overdrive (シャイニング オーバードライブShainingu ōbādoraibu): Is group attack, which appears on episode 20, when the groups are become Up-Grade Mode. The group practices a great combine attack with their flower powers to defeating enemies. Etymology: Yona (ヨナ) – means “Lotus Blossom” in Korean language, and Yo 4 Na 7 from her birthday, and it refers of her Cure alter-ego. Yona's voice actor, Saitou Chiwa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Maeda Rena, who voices Nike Lemercier, Horie Yui, who voices Honda Tohru, and Mimori Suzuko who voices Momozono Nanami. Singles: Jundo no Kagi (Key of Purity). Aka no ryū (Red Dragon). Duets: Eternal Flowers (Along with Saito Chiwa, Maeda Rena, Horie Yui, and Mimori Suzuko). Red and Blue Flowers (Along with Horie Yui). Trivia: ・Her birthday is on April 7th , her sign is Aries, like Haruno Haruka, Yukishiro Honoka and Myoudouin Itsuki. ・Yona is the first Precure to die then resurrected in the movie and series. ・In Hanakotoba, Yona is represented by the Lotus, which symbolizes a "Purity", and "Far from the one he loves ", in the Language of Flowers, because Yona is speared of Megumi. ・Yona is the second Cure to have her given name in Katakana, the first is Momozono Love. ・Coincidentally, Yona’s birthday on April 7th (from Yo 4 Na 7). ・She's the first Cure had a cousin. ・Like Tohru and Nanami, Yona had deceased relatives. ・So far, Yona is the only Cure, have a Korean name. ・ Her Cure outfit and attacks is very similar of Toriko. ・She is the fifth Pretty Cure who owned a pet, the first fourth being Aida Mana, Yukishiro Honoka, Hyuuga Saki and Kaido Minami, the sixth is Momozono Nanami. ・Like Nike, Yona have not a Japanese Name, and she is first Cure had not a family surname. ・She is the first main protagonist Precure have deceased relatives, the second is Moka Akashiya, the third is Shirayuki, and the fourth is Shizuru Fujino. ・Yona and Shirayuki have a few strong similarities. ・They both are female protagonist of the different animes. ・They both have deceased relatives, and being orphaned. ・They both have red hair, but not the same eyes color. ・They both have cutting their hair. ・They both have red color theme as a Precure. ・They both have respective lovers. ・They both are Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Draco, Cure Pegasus, Cure Wolf, and Cure Princess. ・She shares the same English Voice Actor, Monica Rial who play with Yukari Sendo of Rosario + Vampire, Jo of Burst Angel and Syrup of Leviathan: The last defense. ・Her relationship with Megumi is very similar between Jubia and Gray of Fairy Tail, and Himeko and Chikane of Kannazuki no Miko.